A Kodak Momment
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: a short one shot about a rare bat family momment. hints of BG/BM. might have a sequal if it gets enough reviews.


** I started watching the fourth and fifth season of the batman on YouTube, and I have to say... IM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH IT! Why did they have to stop after 5 season's? I demand more! . Anyway while watching this show I became a fangirl of many pairing, for example: batman/catwomen, batman/batgirl, and batgirl/Robin. Loved these parings and the show, I decided to write fanfics about them. Since this was my fist batman fic I decided to (try to) write a family one, I admit, I snuck in a lot of Bruce/Barbara but, hey don't pretend you aren't grateful for it. So enough of my mindless chatter, please enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

><p>"Well isn't this sweet" Barbara Gordon's head snapped up and turned to see Bruce Wayne smiling at her from the living room doorway.<p>

"Shut up" the red head shot at the smirking millionaire. Turing her head to face the front of the fireplace again, she glanced down at robin's head that was currently using her lap as a pillow and gave a fake little annoyed sigh. In truth, Barbara didn't really mind at all. She glanced at robin's body, which was taking up about half of the huge couch, and watched as his chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm. It was comforting to know that the boy wonder was getting some well deserved rest.

"How did he fall asleep?" Bruce asked as he suddenly appeared leaning over the couch, right behind his two partners. The dark knight stared at his ward, glad that he was at peace for once. The red head's face heated up at the little distance (more like no distance) there was between the batman and her.

"Alfred's hot chocolate knocked the pixie out at about half the cup" the 18 year old pointed at the still steaming cups of coco that were sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Batgirl would still be drinking hers' if it wasn't for the 13 year old sleeping on her. She would just get up, but that would probably wake up the boy wonder, (and no matter how many times she would ever deny thinking this) the red head actually liked it when robin was like this, kid like and peaceful.

"He's taller than you now" the bat pointed out to his partner. He chuckled when the red head tilted her head upwards so she could face the millionaire and pouted.

"Once a pixie, always a pixie" she claimed as she tenderly brushed the teen's bangs out of his eyes. Robin started too mumbled in his sleep as soon as he felt the familiar contact. The red head looked down sharply, hoping that she didn't wake him up. Seeing Barbara's distressed look, Bruce leapt over the couch and landed sitting next to her. Gently running his fingers through his wards' thick locks, the millionaire watched as his "son" instantly fell into deep sleep again. The red head shot robin a look as he snuggled his head further into her lap, but had taken up running her own fingers through his hair.

This time Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the domestic scene next to him. Though he stopped when Barbara shot a glare at him and he swore he heard her say a few choice words under her breath. Still half smiling, he reached out to the coffee table and grabbed the now lukewarm hot chocolate's and handed (what he hoped) was Barbara's cup and decided to finish off Richard's drink.

The redhead mumbled thanks to the dark night as she was handed her drink. She looked straight ahead and slowly sipped her coco. The two partners sat in semi-comfortable silence. The silence only semi because when Bruce had decided to sit on the couch, he had sat right next to Barbara, not in the seat over but right next to her, he was close enough for the 18 year old to feel his body heat. Then when he moved to grab the drinks, the dark knight sat even closer to his partner. Their shoulders were pressed right next to each other and they couldn't move their arms without rubbing it against the others. Barbara didn't mind this at all, but Bruce always had a thing about his personal space. The red head was waiting for that moment where he would say-

"This doesn't feel right" yup, right on cue. The college student mentally sighed. _'There is it, now he's probably going to move on the far end of the couch' _she thought,but instead of doing that, the millionaire simply lifted his arm so now it was resting on the top of the couch and right up against the back of Barbara's head.

"Much better" he glanced at the red head, trying to catch any signs that she wasn't okay with this. The violet bat mumbled into her drink, saying that this was fine. She continued to sip her hot chocolate and occasionally pat robin's hair, while Bruce sat back and enjoyed the company of his bat family. Eventually Barbara become over come with sleep and was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You should rest too" the batman said to the violet bat.

"….fine" the red head was so tired she didn't even have the strength to shoot a comeback at the dark knight. She was already too sleepy to stop herself from rolling onto the caped crusader's warm shoulder. If she were not about to pass out from exhaustion, the college student would have been as red as her flaming hair, but since she wasn't, she just snuggled into his shoulder and told herself that she would worry about the her embarrassment in the morning.

A semi stunned Bruce starred at his partner while she fell into a deep sleep. He eventually snapped out of it and fully wrapped his arm around her shoulder, not wanting her to get cold. Sometime later the millionaire felt sleep take over him and soon joined the rest of his bat family in dream land.

**Not bad for my first time right? OMG I would die if Robin fell asleep on my lap anyway I'm guessing you think this is the end of the story right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WRONG!**** Please scroll down to read the real ending :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Master Bruce, are you in here? I can't seem to find Master Richa-"Alfred stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. There, on the leather Italian couch was young Dick with his head lying against a Barbara's lap. His head was facing upwards and his light snores filled the silent room. The red head, who had a hand resting on the boy wonders thick locks, had her own head tucked into where Bruce's shoulder and neck meet. But that wasn't the most surprising thing; The Dark Knight, the one who made Gotham mafia boss scream like little girls, was actually sleeping soundly while cuddling with the young female bat. The millionaire had his cheek resting on top of the red head's flaming hair and had his arm around her waist, pulling her small frame against his well built one.

The butler stood watching this domestic scene for a while before he went upstairs to get some blankets to keep the bat family warm. You could tell he was amused by the way he smiled warmly (and snickered from time to time) at them. Before he went over to the couch to pull the warm blankets over the bat family, he reminded himself to-do one very important thing.

"Now where did I put that darn camera?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that is officially the end. I don't know if I should write a sequel or not for this. Oh well I guess we'll just see in the future *shrugs shoulders* so anyway I'm definitely planning on writing more batman stories but for now please review, subscribe and favorite! <strong>


End file.
